


Letters to Lance

by KairaKara101



Series: Vaorian Lance - An Alien Lance Fic [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Vaorian!Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: A Companion Piece to I'm not the Lance You think I Am.These are Diary Entries and Letters that Lance's Earth Family writes to him after his disappearance from the Galaxy Garrison.





	1. February 15, 2115

February 15, 2115,

Hey Diary,

It's me, Reyna. I know it's been years since I wrote in you. But I thought it would be important to begin writing again. It's been a few days since we received the news from the Galaxy Garrison. They sent someone to our house during dinner.... I thought it was strange that they came at first. I watched from the doorway of the dining room as my Mamá opened the door. I couldn't hear what they said to Mamá, but I did see Mamá cover her mouth with her left hand as she slid down to the floors. I glanced at the person's face and their expression was sympathetic. I remember feeling dread settle at the bottom of my stomach like a bag of rocks. The person laid down a box next to Mamá before giving her a salute and turning on their heels. Papá brushed past me as he went to comfort Mamá. León and Estela being as young as they were, came over to me and peeked around the corner watching, curious to why Mamá was crying.

It's.... not.... there's no way..... Lance isn't dead... there's no way he would have... Lance couldn't have died in a training exercise gone wrong... he would have.... 

I....

I'll come back and write more later... León and Estela are crying again. Mamá and Papá decided it was best to tell them both the truth. Well... I'll leave it for now. Got to go and comfort the Commander and Princess. 

Reyna McClain signing out.


	2. February 16, 2115

February 16, 2115,

Lance,

It's 3 o'clock in the morning, and I can't sleep. I mean I haven't really been sleeping lately. Mamá looks exhausted and Papá keeps himself busy. Grandma and Grandpa haven't said much since your “death” and they keep making more lions. I can't tell you how many they've made now. And it's only been a few days. Your bedroom is littered with lions in all different sizes and colors. Sometimes, I find León sleeping on your bed and Estela snuggled up against all of the baby lions. Tío Tonio and Tía Marcela are rarely home these days, cause the house just has you everywhere. 

I wish you were here, Lance. Then, we wouldn't be sad anymore. 

By the way, I looked through the box that the Galaxy Garrison dropped off with your personal belongings. I... have to admit... I found it strange.... Lance, where are your leg strap, stick, and needles? I remember giving them to you when you left. And they're not in the box. Surely the Garrison didn't keep them? The wooden lion that León gave you is in the box along with your school notes, but the other stuff.... Lance... I hope you don't mind that I read your notes. Maybe I can figure out if you died or not. I mean you were adamant that the Kerberos Mission wasn't a pilot failure so maybe... I am hoping that maybe... you aren't dead due to the training exercise. Lance, please... give us a sign that you're still out there. 

I love and miss you, little bro.

Reyna McClain signing out.


	3. Mama's Letter

February 16, 2115,

Lance,

Mi mijo, my little boy. It can't be true. Please come home. You can't be gone. You can't be... Mi mijo... 

I love you, mi mijo. Please remember that wherever you are.

Love,  
Mamá

_Mamá rolls up the letter before grabbing an empty bottle. She drops the letter into the bottle and gets up after corking it. She walks through the door and walks down to the beach with the bottle in hand. The sun is shining brightly while the wind is blowing gently. She lets the water laps over her feet as she stares out at the endless ocean. She kneels down and lays the bottle gently in the water before the ocean takes the message out to sea. She stands up and watches it float away._


	4. Papa's Oath to You

Lance,

My son. We miss you. I know what you're capable of so I don't believe you're dead. The Garrison doesn't want us snooping. Lucky you, I do love a good mystery. Plus, I was never a soldier that follow orders you know. I'll find you. Even if it's only your body that I find. I will bring you home.

Always with Love,  
Papá 

_He folds the letter up and opens the drawer next to his desk. He knows he can't send it anywhere. It won't reach Lance. So, he puts the letter with all of the other letters he's written and locks it away. He glances up to the board to the left of him with different news articles and string attached to other places. He's going to find his son._


	5. Tio Tonio's Mission Start for You

Lance,

I've been sitting inside your ship for days trying to figure out how you worked it. As your Papá probably has written somewhere, we don't think you're dead. Even your Mamá hopes it. I'm hoping this ship of yours can give us some more hope to find you. You always admired the stars, mi sobrino. I'm hoping that it was the stars that took you away because it was the stars that gave you to us.

Looking at the stars,  
Tío Tonio


	6. September 29, 2115

September 29, 2115

Lance,

It's me, Reyna, again. You remember that time you told me that since you were learning the language of Earth, I should learn the language you spoke? Turns out I remembered more than I thought, cause call me crazy but I think I just started up your ship. Please tell me that you're proud!

Tío and I have been working on deciphering the ship's controls. You know, I never realized that the ship had that many controls. Now, I'm curious on how you remembered it all. I love you, bro and I wished you were here.

Reyna McClain signing out.


	7. Tio Tonio's Mission Roadblock

Lance,

So Reyna and I started up your ship. I know you've done it before while I was watching, but forgive your uncle for being so forgetful. Reyna brought it to my attention that your cellpho-communicator is missing. There's nothing here on earth that is powerful enough to reach your communicator if you're out in space. The furthest our tech can send the signal is to Kerberos. However, since we've managed to turn on your ship, I am hoping that we could use your ship's communicator to amplify our connection out into space to be able to receive that particular communicator that you're holding onto wherever you are. But first things first, I need to brush up on my Vaorianese in order to read those symbols. Sobrino, why didn't we think to get the ship translated into Spanish or English?

Looking at the stars,  
Tío Tonio


End file.
